the life of Pearl
by lolloverlollil
Summary: Pearl jumps in front of Jasper and the two fuse


**_A Life Of Pearl_**

* * *

The roar of a pink lion uncovered a pink bubble containing the crystal gems. The bubble popped and the gems started laughing as Steven was talking. "It's okay, I'll pretend that I didn't know," he said as he helped Pearl up.

Jasper pulled herself out of a destroyed part of the ship. "Don't think you won. The only reason you beat me is because of you being a fusion. If I had someone to fuse with I'd-" Jasper saw Lapis Lazuli try to fly away. Jasper tried to grab Lapis' leg but Pearl pushed Lapis out of the way. "Heh, hey Rose I got your precious Pearl!" Jasper grabbed Pearl's arm and crushed it.

Garnet summoned her gauntlets and demanded. "Don't touch her!"

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" Jasper said as her grip tightened around Pearl's arm. Jasper smiled as pearl cried out in pain. "Awww. Looks like your Pearl can't handle a little PAIN?!"

Pearl looked at Garnet with tears forming in her eyes. "Forgive me," Pearl whispered before looking at Jasper. "Do your worst?! I can handle anything you throw at me?!" Pearl yelled as she tried to get free from Jasper's grip.

Lapis flew towards the other crystal gems and landed by Steven. "Pearl, please don't do this?! We need you, I need you?! Pearl, I never said this but you're like a mother to me?!" Steven yelled as tears fell while Pearl fought against Jasper's grip.

Jasper smiled and whispered into pearl's ear. "Fuse with me and I will set you free." her smile grew as Pearl's eyes widened with horror. "All you have to do is say 'yes'."

'Should I do this? I have to protect my family, even if it means giving up my sanity.' Pearl thought frantically to herself and then said yes to Jasper's request. Pearl took Jasper's hand and they fused.

"NO?!" Steven screamed as the fusion formed. "PEARL?! PLEASE DON'T?!"

The dance was short, Jasper twirled and then dipped Pearl. As the fusion was forming the hair bust to life like fire, it was wild and messy, with a hint of pink in color. She had the sash around one arm, the top had the pink diamond symbol. Her lower half had ripped tights and thigh-high boots. She has two different colored eyes one was an orange color, the other was a light sky blue. "Ha, now I finally get to crush these crystal gems once and for all?!" The fusion cackled as a hand was created from the sand. "Heh, I guess the Pearl isn't so defective after all." Without warning the hand wrapped around the fusion hands and turn into shackles. "What? Huh, what are you doing?" The Jasper side of the fusion said as she started going under the sand. "I'm not letting you hurt my family?!" The Pearl side said. The fusion was dragged into the sand and she disappeared.

Garnet stood there shocked as to what had just happened. "Did Pearl just save us?" she asked to no one in particular. Garnet knew Pearl sacrificed herself to save the rest of the crystal gems. Pearl is physically strong, but Pearl can't handle a lot of mental pressure.

"Yeah, she did. Thanks, P." Amethyst said as Steven's phone rang.

Steven answered his phone. "Hey Connie, you won't believe what just happened. I-" Steven was cut off by his father pulling up in his van.

"Steven?! Are you okay I saw the ship take off and then crash." Greg started rambling when he noticed that Pearl wasn't with him. "Where's Pearl?" When everyone's faces went saddened Greg knew he messed up. "Forget I asked, I-" Greg was cut off.

"Pearl sacrificed herself to save us, and now she's gone." everyone looked surprised to see that Lapis cut Greg off. "She fused with Jasper to save us," Lapis said more bluntly. It sounded like Lapis didn't even care about the white gem.

* * *

A couple of weeks later. The gems got back from looking for Pearl. "Garnet we have to keep looking for Pearl! Who knows what she's going through." Amethyst says as she looks at Garnet.

"Steven isn't like us," Garnet said to Amethyst before she walked onto the warp pad and warps away.

"Sleep is a curse, but a curse I must live Steven Universe," Steven said as he put a hand on his chest in a poetic manner.

Garnet came back to see Steven is awake. "Steven you're still up."

"Garnet. I had a dream about Pearl, I think I was talking to her." Steven said as he explained what his dreams were about. "Pearl said not to look for her. She is worried that Jasper is going to break from her hold and hurt us."

"Shhh. It's okay Steven we will get Pearl back, and we have Lapis on our side." Garnet said as she looked at Lapis. "Lapis you will help us, right?"

"Yeah, whatever," Lapis said.

"Lapis, please. I know that you have a grudge against Pearl, but you know that deep down Pearl doesn't deserve this," Garnet said as she walked towards the warp pad, "I'm going back out. If you need me I'll be on Mask Island."

* * *

Once Garnet got to Mask island she looked around. Not seeing anything Garnet started to walk towards the warp pad. The ground started to shake as an earthquake was happening. Garnet looked at the beach and saw a giant hand smash down. From the swift motion, sand flew everywhere. "Pearl it's you. Keep fighting, we are coming for you." Garnet said as she ran back to the warp pad and warped away.

Once Garnet got back to the barn she explained what she saw on the beach.

"So, this Pearl gave herself up to save you guys?" Peridot asked as she looked at Steven in confusion.

"Yea, Pearl saved us at all from Jasper. But I guess that saving us had a huge cost that Pearl knew about." Steven said as he looked down saddened.

"And that cost was?" Peridot asked now curious.

"Her sanity," Lapis said as if she didn't care about what Pearl is going through.

"Now we know where she is, and she can't keep fighting forever and she is getting tired," Garnet said as she and Amethyst started running to the warp pad. "Steven stay here with Peridot and Lapis."

* * *

After the fight, Sugilite grabbed Pearl and walked over to the beach. Sugilite unfused, then Garnet and Amethyst landed on the sand. "Is Pearl going to be okay Garnet?" asked Amethyst as she looked at Pearl in concern. Please be okay P. I miss you. I miss how you yell at me for being reckless. I should have listened to you, but I didn't because I treated you like garbage. Amethyst thought as Garnet picked Pearl up and carried her to the warp pad.

Once they got back Steven imminently ran up and hugged Garnet's leg. "You got Pearl back, is she going to be okay?" Steven asked as Garnet walked towards the barn.

"To be honest Steven, I don't know," Garnet said as she laid Pearl down on a bale of hay. "She's going to need a lot of time to recover. I can't imagine what happened to her." Garnet walked out of the barn. "Now come on, I'm dying to hear about what happened underground."

After everyone was told about how Steven stopped the cluster. Steven walked into the barn and gasped as he saw that Pearl was gone. He ran and told the others that Pearl was gone. "How? Pearl why? Is she afraid that she's going to hurt us?" Amethyst said as she started pacing.

* * *

Pearl walked out of the woods near the barn and ran towards the temple. She wanted nothing more than to be home and be with her swords. She slowed down to a walk as she went into the town. Not wanting to be noticed Pearl shape shifted to try and look more human, but the downside was that her gem was visible. Pearl pulled the hoodie up and hid her gem by messing up her hair. With all of that done Pearl walked into town and the big donut.

"Oh, hello there. Are you new to Beach city?" Sadie asked as she saw the person reach for their hoodie to pull it down.

"No, Sadie it's me Pearl," Pearl said as she pulled the hoodie down and move her hair out of her face. "And I need your help, please."

It was a strange request, but how can Sadie say no to the being that keeps the human race safe. "Sure, what do you need?" Sadie had no idea what made Pearl ask such a thing.

"I need a place to stay for a while. I can't face the gems for a while. I'm afraid that Jasper is going to hurt them." Pearl looked down as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I've been through some stuff that is too much for them to understand. It's too much for anyone to understand. I lost every bit of sanity I had." Pearl explained as she started shaking. "I just want the pain to go away, but it can't."

Sadie saw this and pulled the gem into a hug. "I can't imagine how that must feel, but you have to stay strong for the planet and your family," Sadie said as she took Pearl to a nearby motel that was on the outskirts of town. "Don't worry, Pearl I know the manger, if I talk to her I'm sure she'll let you stay," Sadie said as they walked onto the property.

"If you say so," Pearl said hesitantly as she walked up to the door, "I'm just nervous is all." Pearl opened the door and walked in.

Behind the desk was what appeared to be a nineteen-year-old girl; she had red hair, emerald green eyes, purple glasses. "Sadie, what a nice surprise, and who is this?" The girl asked, her voice had an Irish accent.

"Hey, Ciara. This is Pearl she needs a place to stay for a while, is okay if she stays here for free? She's kind of in a rough spot right now." Sadie said as Pearl pulled down her hoodie.

Once Ciara saw the gemstone on the woman's forehead, she recognized her. "Wait a minute, you're the person who saved my baby sister from that giant monster. Of course, you can stay here." Ciara said as she gave Pearl a key. "Here's your room key and you sn stay as long as you want. No charge."

Pearl looked at the key and smiled. "Thank you, Ciara," Pearl said as her smile grew. "I owe you a lot, Ciara."

"No need dear. You saving my baby sister is enough." Ciara said as she showed Pearl her room. "I heard that gems don't need to eat, but I left the kettle, in case you like tea," Ciara said as she watched Pearl look around her room.

"Thanks, Ciara," Sadie said as she was walking out of the room.

"Wait?!" Pearl said as she walked up to Sadie. "Next time you see Steven, please don't tell him anything."

"Okay," Sadie said as she walked out of the room followed by Ciara.

'Now I'm alone, and now hopeful Jasper can't find me here.' Pearl thought as she suddenly yawned. When did I get so tired? Oh well, I guess that I can get some rest. Pearl thought as she walked into the bedroom and laid on the bed and soon she fell asleep.

* * *

Steven walked around the town looking for Pearl, but due to exhaustion, Steven gave up for the night. "Looking for Pearl can wait. I'm super tired." Steven said as he laid down on his bed. "Goodnight Pearl, wherever you are."

* * *

Pearl woke up with a muffled scream. "I-I, thank goodness that it was only a dream, but what if. No, don't let yourself think that Pearl." Pearl realized that she was talking to herself. "Great now I'm talking to myself." Pearl decided to make some tea and try to relax.

* * *

Garnet went out looking for Pearl, she decided to ask around. Most of the townfolk said that they haven't seen her. When Garnet got to Sadie, Garnet got some information. Pearl was near the town but Sadie didn't say where. Satisfied Garnet went back to the temple.

"Got any info, Garnet?" Amethyst asked as Garnet walked onto the patio of the house.

"A little bit, but it's not enough to look for her," Garnet said as she and Amethyst walked into the house. "I hope Pearl is okay." Garnet continued as she looked at Steven.

* * *

Pearl knew that the tea didn't work and neither did mediation, so walking around town for a bit was her best bet, but she disguised herself as a human. Pearl was now a little more paranoid so Pearl kept a pocket knife in her hoodie pocket. Once Pearl was ready she made a plan for her walk. Pearl went out just after sunrise, she walked around the town. As she was walking she saw Mayor Dewey, he was an absolute nervous wreck.

Mayor Dewey was giving a speech about what happened a couple of weeks ago. "No need to panic everyone, the magic women will track down the thing that was dragged down into the sand." Mayor Dewey said as he looked around at the citizens.

Pearl found herself at the temple. She walked up the stairs and walked in. Pearl looked around the house and noticed that the house was a huge mess. So quickly and quietly Pearl cleaned up the mess and stored it all in her gem.

The next morning, Steven woke up to go look for Pearl. "Garnet?! I'm going out to look for Pearl!" Steven said as he looked at Garnet.

"No need Steven. It looks like she came home." Garnet said as she stroked Pearl's hair. "Poor thing, she must be so scared of Jasper." Garnet got up and gently placed Pearl on the couch and put a blanket over her. "Get some sleep, Pearl."

When Pearl woke up she saw that everyone was surrounding her. "What's going on? Why is everyone here?" Pearl sat up and noticed that Peridot was there. "Peridot?! What are YOU doing here?!" Pearl summoned her spear and aimed it at Peridot.

"W-wait, let me explain. I'm a crystal gem now." Peridot said nervously as the spear went closer to her chest. "I called Yellow Diamond a clod, and I yelled at her."

Pearl raised an eyebrow. "What? You aren't a crystal gem?!" Pearl looked to Garnet. "Garnet tell me this isn't true."

"It is true, Pearl, Peridot is a crystal gem now," Garnet said as she hugged Pearl. "Welcome back, Pearl. We missed you so much."

"Thanks, Garnet and I missed you too," Pearl said as she desummoned her spear and hugged back. Did Garnet miss me, and why isn't she mad at me? Should I- no maybe she did miss me. Pearl thought as she squeezed Garnet.

* * *

Steven thought that taking Pearl out for a little break might help. So Steven asked his father if they can go on a boat trip. To Steven's excitement, the father said 'yes'.

"Are you sure about this Steven?" Pearl asked as she was being dragged to the docks.

"Yea! Out of anyone you deserve a break from all of this stuff about Jasper," Steven said as he smiled at Pearl. "And this will be a great way for us to spend some time together."

Once they got to the boat Greg greeted them with a smile.

After a couple of hours, the ship breaks down.

"Uhhh, Pearl I've got some bad news. There's trouble with the engine, and we might be stuck out here a while." Steven says as Pearl sighs. "I'm so sorry, this whole thing is my fault, I just wanted you to have fun, but everything is a mess. I shouldn't have made you come on this trip."

"It's my fault. I'm the one to blame." Pearl says as she walks towards the edge of the boat.

"That's not true," Steven says as he walks up to her.

"I'm trying to enjoy it out here, but I can't stop thinking about being fused as Fire Opal. how I used all my strength to hold her down in the sand. How I was battling against Jasper to keep her bound to me." Pearl said as she clenched her fists

"But it's not like that anymore. You don't have to be with Jasper." Steven says as he tries to grab her hand.

"That's not it Steven, I miss her-."

"WHAT?!" Steven yelled in surprise and horror. How can Pearl miss Jasper? Didn't Jasper do horrible things to Pearl? Steven thought as he looked at Pearl.

"We've been fused for so long," Pearl says as she looks at the ocean.

"But she's terrible-."

"I'm terrible. I did awful things; I lied to the gems, I shattered a diamond?! Go on tell me I'm wrong." Pearl shouted as the ship shook again. Pearl saw an orange hand grab the railing of the boat.

"Finally!" Jasper said as she pulled herself onto the boat.

"Jasper?!" Steven and pearl shout in unison.

"I thought I'd never catch up to you."

"You've been following us?" Pearl asked.

"I've been following YOU," Jasper said as she walked towards Pearl.

"Stay back," Steven said as he pulled up his shield.

Jasper laughs as she stops. "This dull down version of Rose Quartz works for you now? You're pointing that shield the wrong way she's the one you should be afraid of."

"That's not true," Pearl said in defense.

"You can't lie to me, I've seen what you are capable of. I thought I was a brute, but you, you're a monster!"

Pearl looks at Jasper in fear. "I-"

"Pearl doesn't want anything to do with you!"

"This is between us!" Jasper says as she smacks Steven out of the way.

"Steven?!" Pearl yells as she tries to run over to him, but Jasper grabs her hand.

Jasper gets on both knees. "Let's be Fire again."

"Why would you want that?"

"I was wrong about fusion, you made me understand. Fire-Opal was bigger and stronger than both of us." Jasper said a wicked smile on her face.

"Pearl doesn't listen to her." Steven cried as he sat up.

"Stay out of this," Jasper said with a commanding voice.

"I was terrible to you. I liked taking my anger out on you. I needed you. I-I hated you. It was bad." Pearl said as she hugged herself.

"It'll be better this time, I've changed, you've changed me. I'm the only one who can handle your kind of power." Jasper said as she walked forward and in response, Pearl backed up until she was up against a wall. "Together we'll be unstoppable."

Pearl looked at Jasper and then Steven. Once she had her answer she looked up at Jasper. "No."

"What?" Jasper managed to get out before Pearl continued.

"What we had wasn't healthy I never want to feel what I felt with you, never again. So just go." Pearl said as she stood tall against Jasper,

"Pearl?!" Jasper said as Steven ran up behind her.

"She said 'no' leave her alone," Steven said as Jasper looked at him.

"This is your fault! I'll shatter you." Jasper said as she ran at Steven.

By instinct, Pearl made a fist out of the sand and threw jasper off the boat. After Jasper was gone Pearl collapsed onto her knees. Pearl was breathing heavily as she slowly sat up.

"Pearl you did it!" Steven said as he hugged Pearl.

"Are you two okay?" Greg said as he ran to the side of Pearl and Steven.

"We're okay, dad," Steven said as he helped Pearl onto her feet.

"Well, the good news is that I fixed the engine. So let's go home." Greg said as he turned the ship around.

* * *

Once they reached the dock they saw the other gems waiting there. Amethyst was jumping up and down with Peridot. Lapis was sitting over the edge with her legs dangling. However Garnet had a worried expression on her face. Normally, Garnet is known to rarely show emotion. So this worried Steven.

Once everyone got off the boat, Pearl immediately went for the temple.

"So… Pearl, how was the trip?" Amethyst asked as she walked up to Pearl. What Pearl did next shocked Amethyst. Pearl just walked past Amethyst. "Uhhh, Pearl?"

When it looked like Pearl was out of earshot, Steven explained what happened on the trip. "And that's when we got back."

"That's everything?" Garnet questioned as to her worry for the pale gem grew. 'I can't believe that Jasper did all that to Pearl. Still, we need to support Pearl.' Garnet thought as she looked through all the possibilities. "We need to support Pearl no matter what."

"Yea...that's everything. After Jasper was taken care of, Pearl was completely silent for the trip back." Steven said as he noticed that Pearl seemed to be talking to herself. "I'm just worried that Jasper does convince her to be Fire Opal again. What if Pearl doesn't have the strength to stop Jasper again. When Jasper was stopped Pearl collapsed. What if Pearl never fuses again?"

"Shhh it's okay Steven, remember it will take time for Pearl to heal," Garnet said as she pulled Steven into a hug. "It may be a while before you see Opal, and Sardonyx again. Just give Pearl time, okay?"

"Okay, I just hope that Pearl doesn't give up," Steven said, "I just miss the old Pearl."

When Pearl got to her room she pulled something out of her gem. It was a teardrop gem, that had stripes. The gem reformed to show that she had a similar body type to Pearl. The gem landed on the water in front of Pearl.

"Lucy?! I missed you so much." Pearl said as she tackled Lucy into a hug.

"Pearl? Is that you?" Lucy questioned as she hugged Pearl back.

Pearl started to cry as she shakes. "Oh ...Lucy, it's horrible."

"Pearl, tell me everything," Lucy said as she looked into Pearl's eyes.

"Okay," Pearl said as she wiped away her tears. Pearl starts to explain everything to Lucy. "And that's everything, I'm not proud that I did it for them, but I had to protect Rose's son."

"Wait Rose had a son?!" Lucy asked genuinely surprised.

Pearl explained about Steven. "It would be better if you met him. Come on." Pearl said as she helped Lucy up. When they came out of the temple, they were both laughing. "Oh, Lucy you still have jokes."

"Pearl is that-" Garnet was cut off by Pearl,

"It is," Pearl said as she smiled. "The reason she survived was that I put her in my gem."

"Hey Garnet, I'm sorry that I scared you."

"Well, you kinda did scare me, but it's good to see you again Lucy," Garnet said as she hugged Lucy. "Welcome back, Lucy."

"It's good to be back, Garnet," Lucy said as she hugged back.

"Wait who is this?" Steven asked as he walked up to the mysterious gem.

"You're Rose's son right?" Lucy asked as she kneed down to get eye level with Steven.

"Yeah! My name is Steven Universe!" Steven said with cheer.

"Where is Jasper," Lucy asked Garnet as she stood up.

"Lucy, please you don't have to do this for me," Pearl said, "I don't want you to get involved."

"Sis, I'm already involved, and now I have to teach Jasper a lesson," Lucy said as she looked at Pearl. "I know that you care about me, but I want to take care of you."

"okay just be careful...sis," Pearl said with some hesitation that Lucy noticed.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, and if I don't come after me Garnet," Lucy said as she flew through the roof.

"Lucy I just fixed that roof?!" Pearl yelled as Lucy flew off. "Please, come back safe little sis."

* * *

Lucy landed at Mask island and looked around for Jasper. After a while, Lucy finally found Jasper. "Jasper?! Why did you do that to my big sister?!"

"Ah, it looks like that defective Pearl had another defective gem as family," Jasper said as she summoned her helmet and charged at Lucy. The helmet hit Lucy in the chest and it sent her flying. Lucy got to her feet fast and flew towards Jasper. Once Lucy was close enough she turned her wings into ice shards and shot them at Jasper. One shard impaled Jasper's arm and Jasper winced in pain. Lucy rushed to Jasper again, but Jasper grabbed Lucy by the arm. Lucy was thrown into the cliff, and she struggled to sit up. Scars and cuts were covering Lucy's body.

"I won't give up, not on Pearl," Lucy said as she stood up. Lucy got ready to give Jasper the final blow. Lucy charged at Jasper using her ice shard again. The one ice shard impaled Jasper's chest and Jasper poofed. "Checkmate," Lucy said as bubbled Jasper and sent Jasper's gem back to the temple. Lucy flew back towards the temple, but before she opened the door Lucy collapsed onto the porch.

* * *

"Lucy! Oh my goodness." Garnet said as she carried Lucy inside the house. "Pearl, get the bandages." Garnet gently placed Lucy on the couch. "She's okay, but she is unconscious."

Pearl patched up Lucy and kneed beside her. "Please, be okay. I can't lose you to the same thing that caused me to lose my sanity." Pearl said as she started to tear up. "I lost you once, I won't lose you again." Pearl grabbed Lucy's hand.

"I'm alright…..P. trust me on this. Jasper is gone, I made sure of that." Lucy said weakly as she sat up.

"What did you do?" Pearl asked as she helped Lucy up. "And are you sure that you're okay, I mean you are hurt bad."

"I bubbled Jasper, now she can't hurt you anymore," Lucy said as she placed a hand on Pearl's cheek. "I'm okay, I promise-" Lucy said as she poofed.

'No no-no-no. Lucy doesn't do this please.' Pearl thought as she picked up Lucy's gem. "Garnet! Lucy poofed!" Pearl yelled as Garnet rushed inside the house. "It's her first time reforming, and she has no idea what she's doing."

"Pearl, clam down Lucy is going to be fine," Garnet said in a calming voice. "And jasper is bubbled."

After a couple of days goes by and Pearl still waits for Lucy to return. Pearl would talk to the gemstone as Pearl waits. Sometimes while Pearl waits for she doodles what outfit Lucy might come back in.

"She's been in her room for DAYS?!" Amethyst yelled as she started to pace in the living room. "She does even notice that I took her swords. All Pearl does is talk to that stupid GEMSTONE?!"

"LUCY is not stupid?! She is Pearl's little sister." Garnet yelled as she walked up to Amethyst. "I never want to hear you talk about Lucy like that ever AGAIN?!"

"But it's true?! I don't trust her. She might be a homeworld gem?!" Amethyst yelled at Garnet.

Suddenly they heard Pearl's door open and standing in the doorway was Lucy. Lucy had what looked like a light teal wedding dress that had a huge star around her gem. Her hair was braided to the side. Lucy's jaw was hanging slightly. "So none of you trust me?" Lucy asked as tears ran down her face. "I should've known that YOU wouldn't accept me back," Lucy said as she warped away.

"Lucy?! Wait, please." Pearl yelled as she ran out of her room. "AMETHYST what have you done?!"

"I DON'T TRUST HER?!" Amethyst screamed as she stomped off into her room.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry. I'm going after Lucy, you take care of Amethyst." Pearl says as she walks to the warp pad.

* * *

Lucy warped to the barn and noticed that Lapis was there. Lapis walked up to Lucy. "Lucy, you're here? Are you okay? What happened?" Lapis hugged Lucy. Lucy started crying and shaking.

"Oh, mom. I don't know what to do." Lucy said as she let out sobs.

"Come inside the barn and we can talk about it," Lapis said as she leads her daughter into the barn. "Okay now tell me everything."

Lucy explained everything that had to do with what happened at the temple. "And so I came here."

"Oh, sweetheart. If Pearl and Garnet trust you, I'm sure Amethyst will trust you too-"

"She said it herself, 'I don't trust her, she could be from homeworld.' I should just leave Earth." Lucy said as she spread her water wings. "And if Pearl asks to tell her that I left the planet, forever."

"Lucy, please don't leave. Pearl needs you," Lapis says as she lifted Lucy's chin, "please think about this."

"Okay, I'll stay. Thanks, mom." Lucy said as she hugged Lapis. "Hey, Ummm can I stay here for a while, if that's okay with you?"

"Of course Lucy," Lapis said as she flew onto the roof of the barn, "come join me if you want Lucy."

Lucy joined Lapis and they started talking. Lucy cracked a couple of jokes, "and so I said 'if you want some salt there is a ton in the ocean'."

Meanwhile, at the temple, Pearl is pacing in the living room. "I looked everywhere, I think she's gone." Pearl started to cry softly.

"Pearl, I know you're worried but Lucy is alright," Garnet said as she hugged Pearl, "I think Amethyst should apologize to Lucy."

"But what if Amethyst doesn't do it?! I'm scared that I'm going to lose my sister again," Pearl said as she hugged Garnet back, "what if Lucy leaves Earth?"

"You won't lose her Pearl," Garnet said trying to comfort the pale gem.

"There is no way I'm APOLOGIZING to HER!" Amethyst yelled as she shoved a huge sandwich into her mouth. Even if I did, it wouldn't be true. I still wouldn't trust her. Amethyst thought as she continued to eat.

* * *

Lucy flew back to the temple, but she notices that Pearl is sitting on the lighthouse. "Hey, Pearl. I'm sorry that I ran off like that. I just couldn't take what Amethyst said-"

"I'm just glad that you're back," Pearl said as she hugged Lucy. "I know how you feel, sometimes Amethyst will say something that she doesn't mean, but she doesn't know that hurts them until it's too late. I should know because it happened to me."

"What?!" Lucy said shocked and with a hint of anger. "What did she say?"

"I'll tell you, just don't freak out," Pearl says as she starts to explain everything. The story was that Pearl and Amethyst had another argument. Pearl was yelling at Amethyst for the fact that her recklessness almost got Steven killed.

* * *

"Amethyst, what the heck was that! You almost got Steven KILLED!" Pearl yelled as she brushed off some dirt off her shoulders. "You could have ruined the whole mission!"

"Well says the gem who let Steven almost FALL of a floating island!" Amethyst yells back as she walks towards her room.

"At least. I didn't take him to the KINDERGARTEN?!" Pearl countered.

"At least I'm not A BROKEN MINDLESS DRONE?!" Amethyst yelled as she walked into her room and slamming the door behind her.

Pearl went silent as tears fell freely. Is that what Amethyst thinks about me? Does she hate me? Why? Pearl thought frantically as she fell onto her knees. Fine if that's how it is, then I guess I'm not wanted then! Pearl thought as she ran out the door.

* * *

"And that's what happened," Pearl said as she ended the story. "I didn't talk to Amethyst for three weeks. I guess Garnet noticed because she talked to me about it."

"Woah, Pearl I'm so sorry that happened to you," Lucy said as she hugged Pearl. "Well, I can't let what Amethyst says get to me."

Lucy laid down on the lighthouse roof. "Do you just want to watch the stars with me?" Lucy asked as Pearl laid down next to her.

"Yea, I think we both need to think about a lot of stuff," Pearl said she started to watch the stars.

They stayed that way for a couple of hours. Pearl was the first one to get up. "Come on, I think the others are going to get worried," Pearl said as she helped Lucy up.

"Yea, that sounds like Garnet," Lucy said as she stood up. "I'm ready."

They walked down the hill of the lighthouse. Lucy started telling Pearl all the jokes that she knew.

"Oh, Lucy I missed your jokes," Pearl said as she wiped away tears that were forming from her laughing so hard.

"Well, it's a gift," Lucy said as she winked at Pearl. It feels good to be back and to be with Pearl. I love her as a big sister. Lucy thought as they got to the front of the house. Woah I never noticed how beautiful Pearl is under the moonlight. Wait, why am I thinking like this. Lucy thought as she grabbed Pearl's hand. "Pearl you're beautiful," Lucy said as she looked away from Pearl to try and attempt to hide her blush.

"Thank you, Lucy," Pearl said as a blush formed on her face. Normally Lucy will just call me pretty, but never beautiful. Pearl thought as she squeezed their hands. "Lucy is something wrong?" Pearl asked as she looked at Lucy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lucy said before she sighed, "actually I'm not okay. Now that I'm back I feel differently about you. I still love you, but it's stronger than before." Lucy explained to Pearl. "I think I love you, romantically. It's okay if you don't want me, you had Rose."

Pearl was shocked. Is this why she called me beautiful? I had no idea. But do I love the way she loves me? I can't hurt her feelings. Pearl thought as she started to tear up. "Lucy I-I don't know what to say. Can I think about it?" Pearl asked as she untangled their hands.

"O-of course. Take as much time as you need." Lucy said trying to hide the heartbreak in her voice. She doesn't love me? I should have known. Why did I even try? Lucy thought as she spread her water wings. "When you made your decision, I'll be at the barn," Lucy said and then she flew away.

* * *

Pearl sunk onto her knees and openly sobbed. "Oh, Lucy I'm so sorry," Pearl said before she noticed something coming out of the water. Then she knew it was Jasper. "JASPER?!"

"Hello~," Jasper said in an evil tone. "What did that defective Lapis do to you?" Jasper said as she walked up to Pearl and kneed in front of the gem.

"What do YOU want?! I already told you that I NEVER WANT TO BE FIRE OPAL AGAIN?!" Pearl yelled as she stood up quickly.

"I know that, but I need you for something," Jasper said menacingly.

"What could you possibly want with ME?!" Pearl asked in a worried way.

Jasper pulled out a gem destabilizer, "Information about PINK DIAMOND. Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Jasper shoved the destabilizer into Pearl's chest. "It's nothing personal," Jasper said as Pearl collapsed onto the ground. When Pearl hit the ground her head was facing away from Jasper. Jasper used her foot to make Pearl look at her. "Also you won't poof, I made it so you can't summon any weapons, and you won't be able to fight against me. This also lasts for three weeks, so have fun being weak." Jasper said as she grabbed the sash that was around the pale gem's waist.

"You won't get…...away…...with….." Pearl said as she slowly lost consciousness.

"But, I'm afraid I already have," Jasper said as she grabbed something from Pearl's gem, and then dropped Pearl into the sand. "Thanks," Jasper said as she walked into the water.

* * *

A couple of hours later Lucy got worried and flew back to the beach. "Pearl?!" Lucy yelled as she saw Pearl's unconscious form. "Oh, Pearl…." Lucy picked Pearl up in a bridle style.

Pearl started to wake up. "Lucy…?" Pearl asked weakly as she tried to open her eyes.

"You're weak." Lucy pointed out as she held onto Pearl. "Come on, I'm taking you to the barn," Lucy said as she flew towards the barn. As Lucy was flying towards the barn she noticed that Pearl went silent. "Pearl, how are you feeling?" Lucy asked the pale gem in her arms.

Pearl only responded with a light snore. There were bits of sand in Pearl's hair, and outfit. Pearl snuggled her face into Lucy's chest.

She looks so peaceful, but I have to wake her up once we get there. Lucy thought as she landed in front of the barn. "Pearl, wake up. We're here." Lucy said as she nudged Pearl awake.

"I'm awake." Pearl snapped as she opened her eyes. "Sorry, I'm just tired." Pearl apologized.

"It's okay," Lucy said as she walked into the barn, "Mom, we need your help."

Lapis was laying on the hammock when she heard her daughter's voice. "What is is Lucy?" Lapis called as she got up. "Oh my goodness, what happened to Pearl?"

"I'm not sure-"

"Jasper happened," Pearl said as she suddenly stood up. "She hit me with a gem destabilizer, but I didn't poof," Pearl explained as she wobbled a little, and then collapsed.

"Pearl?!" Lucy cried as she caught Pearl. "You need to rest," Lucy said as she helped Pearl to the couch.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," Pearl said as she was seated on the couch.

"No, you are resting. I'm not losing you again," Lucy said as she walked towards the entrance of the barn, "I'm going to tell Garnet what happened." Lucy flew off as soon as she said that.

"I have to find Jasper, no matter how weak I am," Pearl said as she stood up and wobbled over to the entrance of the barn. "She took something from me and I have to get it back."

"Pearl, I know how much Jasper hurt you, but you are too weak to do anything. Please you have you understand that if something happened to you, Lucy would never forgive herself." Lapis explained as she steaded Pearl.

"I have to do something, with the little that I have." Pearl said as she leaned on Lapis, "I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"What can you do? I'm not calling you weak, but you can barely stand." Lapis said as she leads Pearl back to the couch.

"Good point, Lapis," Pearl said. "I just hope they get what Jasper took from me."

"What did Jasper take from you?" Lapis asked.

"It was information on..." Pearl said as she put her hand over her mouth, "oh no."

"Oh, Pearl," Lapis said as she hugged Pearl gently. "The secret is safe with me."

"Garnet, can't find out about pink diamond if she does, she'll hate me," Pearl said as she started to tear up.

"Shhhh, it's okay. Let it all out, Pearl." Lapis said as she tried to calm Pearl down.

Pearl started to cry, and shake uncontrollably.

Lapis started to stroke Pearl's hair. "I'm sure Garnet won't hate you," Lapis said as she started to rock the pale gem back and forth.

"Okay," Pearl said as she wiped away her tears. This helped. Just the hug alone was enough to calm someone down, but the sweet nothings that were whispered into Pearl's ear were what calmed her down. "You know how to calm me down. I remember you were like that in the mirror. I'm sorry that I left you in that mirror." Pearl said as she looked at Lapis.

"I know, and I forgive you," Lapis said as she looked at the pale gem.

"You do?" Pearl asked as she looked away. "You really shouldn't."

"But I do," Lapis said as she grabbed Pearl's chin and made the pale gem face her.

* * *

Lucy landed in front of the door of the house. "Garnet," Lucy called out.

"Yes?" Garnet asked as she walked out of the house.

"Something happened. " Lucy said as she sat down on the deck.

"What happened?"

"Jasper attacked her."

"What?"

"Jasper did something to Pearl. She's really weak." Lucy said as she summoned her wings.

"Where is she?"

"At the barn," Lucy said as she flew off.

* * *

Lucy landed in front of the barn and waited for Garnet to show up. When Garnet did show up Lucy opened the barn door. Lucy saw that Pearl was asleep. It's good that she's getting some rest. Lucy thought to herself as she relaxed.

"What did Jasper take from Pearl?" Garnet asked as she walked in.

"No," Lucy said as she sat on the floor.

"I'll ask her when she wakes up," Garnet says as she leaned against a wall.

Pearl slowly wakes up as her vision is blurry. She let out a little yawn as she sits up.

"Pearl," Garnet says as she walks up to the pale gem.


End file.
